The Seven Sins
"The Seven Sins . . . . The Seven Sins is the most powerful sins that was created by Lucifer himself that he created them and use that power for his own purpose and inherit to six chosen among who can the sins. The Seven Sins is . . . dangerous. Very, very dangerous." -- Raziel wrote down on her chapter chronicle The Seven Sins is not just a title, a group of origination was created by none other than Lucifer himself, that Lucifer did create them in seven crests called The Mark of the Demon Sins also known as The Seven Sin of Tribe. He create roughly before the Chaos Wars begin when he create seven of them, Seven Marks, knowing it will make the Angels afraid to see that mark from those who carry as part of the Seven Sin as member of the Seven Demon. Pride:'' The most powerful sin mark that it gain the negative emotion when it use good positive and gain personally goal from deepest pleasure or satisfaction. Pride was given by one other Lucifer himself that he is the only one who will achieve his ultimate goal: Reclaim his rightful place in heaven. The mark: The mark of Pride is circle yellow glowing with two side, one with angel wing and the other is demoniac wing on it that the mark contain pride. ''Envy: The jealous motive that envy is jealous and second most powerful sin of all seven demon. Envy is making thing very jealous that from what they wanted to be from its foolishness and silly conveincement who wanted to be like pretend to be a friends or pretend to be a king or pretend to be a emperor from Envy. Envy is second most power rank of the seven. The mark: The mark of Envy is a circle green glowing with Wrath: A powerful and dangerous sin that wrath is a fighting move that it will destroy everything within and it make it inpatient and lose control from its frustration and goes berserk. The only who have Wrath is none other than Kail the Leader of God of Destruction, by when she destroy another successor who give Wrath is the God of Destructions and Seraphiel (Satan) that all of them will use it from their wrath desire. The mark: The mark of Wrath is circle red glowing with a frustration figure that blow it head up that it want fight in singular combat that's mark of wrath Sloth: Its a lazy move, sitting around nothing for over hour doing nothing, like a bit of frightening that go many sleep thinking doing nothing for a change. Sloth is a Sin Tribe Greed:'' An addition sin mark that greed is a dangerous use from those that capitives from their intresting like power or wealth that make them even more Greed that control that only one who use Greed is one of the Core Person is Mechikabura. ''' '''Gluttony: Its a Glutton move that it will eat anything with it grip that it will eat absoult everthing within a mouth full and very dangerous to use it. ''''Lust: ''Lust is a sexual attraction that lust is a very dangerous game that convince in love from all living specie from uncontrollable pride that mix with lust from their attract from their daring eyes that make it confrontable. The only one who can use Lust is Lilith, Lucifer's wife that Lilith is perfect to use lust to all male species. All Seven are very dangerous to use it, and yet there is a words or a warning said: "Beware of the Seven Mark, the Seven was rise and gain control of all worlds" The Seven Sins is very dangerous to control, knowing Lucifer who create it from their twisted delusion. Category:Events Category:Antagonists